


Alpha Centauri

by Aliuss



Category: Good Omens (TV), Good Omens - Neil Gaiman & Terry Pratchett
Genre: M/M, they gay
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-06-07
Updated: 2019-06-07
Packaged: 2020-04-12 06:16:09
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,454
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19126285
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Aliuss/pseuds/Aliuss
Summary: my sons





	Alpha Centauri

_-I’m not killing anybody_ \- he said firmly. Crowley, on the other hand, was a demon after all. It was his thing. If he did it everything would be following its natural order and he would have a reason not to lo…

  _-This is ridiculous-_ the demon interrupted his thoughts just in time- _You are ridiculous. I don’t even know why I’m still talking to you._

  _-Well frankly, neither do I_ \- he replied coldly, feeling how his non-heart (ultimately, he wasn’t fully human) shattered into a million pieces after Crowley’s _“Enough, I’m leaving”_. He knew he shouldn’t do it, that everything and everyone (specially him) would be better off without the demon constantly around, but Aziraphale couldn’t help it _\- You can’t leave, Crowley-_ he called after him, tears almost running to his eyes- _There isn’t anywhere to go._

And really, there wasn’t, at least anywhere where they could be together. _“You were an angel before”_ he’d said, hoping that he could back to being one. Heaven, in the deepest corner of his mind, the one which seemed to be somehow still a bit human, where doubt lived and even his purest angel thoughts couldn’t get rooted, ideas had crossed that made him considering falling, just to be on his side once all of this was over. He shook his head rapidly at the thought of this. No one could ever know what he had even considered this. It was all a stupid idea that would destroy them both.

  _-It’s a big universe-_ Crowley said- _Even if this all ends in a puddle of burning goo, we can go off together._

He tried, he wanted to believe him more than anything in the world. But he knew. He knew that he had to stay and make things right, fight for the right side. It didn’t matter what the demon told him. They stood there, in silence, for a long second, each on a corner of the bandstand, looking at each other, while Aziraphale made the toughest decision of his long life.

  _-Go off together? Listen to yourself_ -He would have been already crying if he knew how to do it, but instead he stood there, tense, trying to pretend he was sure of what he was doing.

 The red-haired demon couldn’t believe it- _“How long have we been friends? Six thousand years!”_

 _-Friends? We’re not friends! -_ he exclaimed. “We’re more than that and I think you know it”, was more specifically what the angel wanted to yell, but instead he looked at Crowley sadly- _We’re an angel and a demon. We have nothing whatsoever in common-_ but still, they did _\- I don’t even like you_ \- He lied, turning around, so the demon couldn’t see it in his eyes, so he didn’t have to look at him while he said it.

 Still, the demon did not buy it.

 _-You do-_ he said with that arrogant voice so characteristic of him, while staring back at the angel from under those dark sunglasses. Aziraphale felt lucky he couldn’t hate.  If he could, he would absolutely despise everything about him, from that smirk to the toes of his always shiny shoes, through the way his red hair curled up, almost looking like a pair of adorable little horns. For heaven’s sake, didn’t he know that they were in London and there was no way he needed to wear sunglasses all the time! He was ridiculous. Of course, he didn’t like him, he was just a red-haired idiot who drove him insane.

  _-Even if I did know where the Antichrist was, I wouldn’t tell you_ \- he was dying to do so- _We’re on different sides._

- _We’re on our side!-_ Crowley hissed. Why on earth did he had to keep making everything so complicated? He was starting to tempt him, and angels didn’t fall under temptation. He wasn’t going to be the first to do so. 

  _-There is no “our side”,_ Crowley- he said, harshly- _Not anymore_ \- not when they could get caught so easily, when everything as they’d know it was about to change forever- _it’s over._

The demon was shooked. Not knowing what to say, he looked at him for a couple of seconds and mumbled a _“right”_ , before turning around- _Have a nice doomsday._

The angel was left there, considering, as always with things concerning Crowley, if he was doing the right thing after all.

  

* * *

 

The following day, Aziraphale was outside his library. He’d barely gotten there after his talk with Gabriel, when a voice he’d recognize anywhere yelled.

 - _Angel! I’m sorry. I apologise. Whatever I said, I didn’t mean it. Work with me, I’m apologising here. Yes? Good. Get in the car_ \- he rushed, only leaving time for him to say _“What? No!”_ before the demon kept talking. - _The forces of Hell have figured out it was my fault, but we can run away together. Alpha centauri. Lots of spare planets up there, nobody would ever notice us._

Aziraphale wanted to say yes, wanted grab his hand, get in his car and let him drive them wherever the heaven he wanted, but he knew that wasn’t _good._

_-Crowley, you’re being ridiculous. Look, I’m quite sure if I can just reach to the right people, then I can get this all sorted out._

_-There aren’t any right people. There is just God-_ wasn’t that ironic? _\- moving in mysterious ways and not talking to any of us!-_ the demon yelled

- _Well, yes, and that is why I’m going to have a word with the Almighty, and the Almighty will fix it._

 _-That won’t work!_ -even Aziraphale could see that the demon was getting exasperated- _You are so clever, how can someone as clever as you be so stupid?-_ How could someone as clever as Crowley not see that he was trying his best not to just run away with him? How was _he_ so stupid? _\- I forgive you_ \- was all he could say, while the other sighed and got into his car.

  _-I’m going home, angel. I’m getting my stuff and then I’m leaving. And when I’m off in the stars, I won’t even think about you_ \- and with those words, he sped up and disappeared down the corner.

 - _I’ve been there-_ some guy told him- _You’re better off without him_

 But was he? No, he wasn’t. He was in love with that idiot and had to tell him before it was too late. It was literally the end of the world.

* * *

 

He had rushed after Crowley, reaching his door just as the demon was preparing something inside of a bucket.

  _-Crowley, what are yo_ \- the other cut him, grabbing his hand and moving him towards his desk, telling him to hide there

  _-Not now Aziraphale, there is something I need to get done._

 After that, it all happened quickly. So quickly that the angel didn’t really understand what had been going on until he saw his friend getting out of a telephone.

 _-I will explain_ \- the demon had said- _but we have to go, now_ \- he grabbed his hand, not noticing how nervous that made the angel felt, and tugged at it until they got to the car. Once they got in and drove for a while, back into the Soho, Crowley parked, turned, and stared at him, putting a hand over his shoulder and staring into his eyes _\- It’s all gonna be okay, I promise. I’m not going anywhere without you._

They sat in silence for a second, the demon combing his hair with the hand that was not around Aziraphale’s shoulder. Had they been sitting this close the whole time? The angel shifted uncomfortably. He knew he couldn’t- _he shouldn’t-_ get closer, but there was an inescapable force pulling him towards the driver.

 He tried to say something, but all he could do was stare into those yellowish eyes that stared back at him. His eyes darted for a second down to where Crowley’s snake-like tongue licked his lips. He liked the image.

But he couldn’t like it. For Heaven’s sake, he was an angel! He couldn’t go around thinking about kissing some demon. He was about to get out of the car, mumbling some excuse about having forgotten a book in his library -it was nearby, after all-, when he felt how the hold on his shoulder tightened.

 _-Come on, angel_ \- he hissed- _you’re not gonna leave me like this, are you? You know you want this. Hell, even the archangels know it. Don’t let them be wrong._

 _“Why does he have to be so stupidly stubborn?”-_ was his last thought before joining his lips with the demon’s, just briefly, before thinking that if this was what temptation felt like, he could grow used to it.

 

 


End file.
